


Искреннее вздохов

by Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кориолан и Авфидий кое-чем занимаются. В стихах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искреннее вздохов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never man sigh’d truer breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97571) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



**Кориолан**

Не знал я, что прилив войны багровый,  
Что воинов влечет к своей природе,  
На вкус бывает сладок как вино.  
Любовь, напиток женщин плодоносный,  
Пью с губ твоих я до последней капли,  
Из рук твоих могучих, с крепких бедер,  
Что воевали город мой родной.  
Ведь я из Рима родом. Рим повержен,  
Захватчики себя мужами мнят,  
Но от мужей в них – голос да желанья.  
Творят они чудовищное зло,  
Прикрыв его пристойною одеждой.

**Авфидий**

Ты на язык остер. Молчи о Риме!  
Все, что у Рима взять желаю, здесь.  
О тело твое руки обжигаю,  
Моя любовь раскалена как сталь.  
Стремился покорить безбожный Рим –  
Но будто сам утратил в битве зренье:  
Мужей так много – вижу лишь тебя.

**Кориолан**

Твоя изрядна доблесть!

**Авфидий**

Крови ток изрядней.

**Кориолан**

Мой Тулл Авфидий, дело рук твоих –  
Та склонность, что питаю ныне к вольскам.  
Прочь отложу я щит и меч, и будет  
Перед тобою грудь обнажена.  
Объятия открыв, раскрою я  
Все, чем меня природа наделила. 

**Авфидий**

Ты очень щедро ею одарен.  
Коснусь я кожи опаленной: ты  
Отмечен той, что издревле поэты  
Зовут войной, но жизнью назову я.  
И жизнь твоя трепещет на губах,  
А поцелуи стоят доброй битвы.  
Кай Марций, положи южнее руку.

**Кориолан**

Что нахожу я? Мой заклятый враг  
Не меньше рад мне, чем моя жена.

**Авфидий**

Молчи о нежной, преданной жене,  
Когда твоя рука мой пыл сжимает;  
Здесь, в Анциуме, так заведено.  
Привычки вольсков ты теперь усвоил.  
Я повелитель вольсков и тебе  
Повелеваю... Ах!

**Кориолан**

Повелеваешь? Разве ты не клялся,  
Что брат мне? Разве мы не пили  
За мир, прием радушный и за то,  
Чтоб Марс великий улыбнулся нам?

**Авфидий**

Нет-нет, не Марс, а Вакх. Но это в шутку.  
Сейчас, мой брат, все разноцветье мира  
В твоей сосредоточилось руке.  
Продли ее движенье – я отвечу  
И спину утомленную согну,  
Чтоб боль, войне подобная, кружилась  
И продлевала радость наслажденья.

**Кориолан**

Меня в ответ ты обхвати, ответив  
Атакой на атаку, если это  
Назвать атакой можно. Я б назвал  
Проникновеньем в город, что в блужданьях  
Ночных не чаял во плоти увидеть. 

**Авфидий**

Утехи плоти недоступны духу.  
Приляг меж ног моих, мой брат. А если  
Так пожелаешь – то на плечи их  
Могучие себе ты возложи,  
Ведь к тяжестям давно они привыкли.  
Теперь пронзил меня ты не на шутку  
И словно внутрь пророс.

**Кориолан**

О, мера мер. Но скольких мерил ты  
Такою мерой? 

**Авфидий**

Только одного. 

**Кориолан**

С него я сам бы снял другую мерку. 

**Авфидий**

От ревности лишь слаще поцелуи.  
Пронзен я и насажен. А с утра  
Заметят вольски, как вожак их медлит.  
Я каждому отвечу как мужчина,  
Что был вчера я завоеван тем,  
Кто покоряет города и веси.

**Кориолан**

Ах!

**Авфидий**

Ярый крик! Так скоро ты пролился?  
Пускай, неважно. Ночь лишь началась.


End file.
